Of Love and Death
by Tripenguinman
Summary: Sequel to "Dear God". Even more sad than the first. Please R&R.


And so here is the sequel to "Dear God" written by me and Skoolgrl09. Please enjoy and review.

OF LOVE AND DEATH

Marlene opened her eyes and found herself facing the wall. She turned to look at Skipper but when she turned over there was nothing there. And she remembered. She woke up like this every morning. It was always a torturing process. Basically Skipper died each morning.

Heaven must be beautiful right now,  
cause they got you baby  
cause they got you babe...

She sighed and waited for the tears to come again. She wondered how there was any water left in her body, she cried everyday for more than two hours. Two weeks since the death of her lover and she still felt like he had just died yesterday.

yesterday you were in front of me,  
woke up this morning  
all of a sudden you're a memory,  
if life is as short as they say it is

She kept asking God why it had to be Skipper and each day the pain grew instead of shrinking. It was to much. Far to much. She would've normally woken Skipper up to go to training. But that was all over.

Sniffling about not being able to wake Skipper, again, let alone see him, Marlene covered her eyes with her paws and began whimpering. "Why did he have to go," she bawled. Soon, she thought of what she told herself the night that Skipper died.

I guess we'll meet again  
sooner than we think we will...

Unfortunately, that thought only made her stomach flip and her heart ache, even more. Suddenly, she heard a sound coming from the direction of her pond and stopped sobbing for a moment. Groaning, Marlene sat up and walked outside. Next, she stopped in front of the cave entrance and looked around her habitat, hoping to find Skipper. To her dismay, it was only the momma duck and her ducklings crossing through her pond to get back to their home in the park. They were visiting the remaining penguins, today, trying to counsel Private. Marlene moaned, shook her head then went back inside.

But I thought if I looked around  
you'd always be there,

soon, without warning, Marlene grew queasy and fell down on the floor, landing on her stomach. After the fall, Marlene placed the palm of her paws down and pushed herself up off of the ground. Next, she placed her paws on top of her head, trying to regain her balance. Once she regained her balance, she sighed then thought about the things Skipper would do for her.

If I fly or fall you pick me up  
and tell me keep believing...

He was always such a huge help, not to mention he was one of her closest and truest friends. Also, despite his strict and serious attitude on the outside, Skipper was actually pretty laid back and fun-loving on the inside, which was what she liked about him the most; A tough shell with a soft center. It was quite a breath-taking feature to her, actually, and caused her to think about Skipper, everyday with a wide smile on her face. As a matter of fact, that was one of the reasons why she married him, but ever since she was told he was killed, her smile turned to a look of sorrow and shock.

My heart stopped beating.

She was very touchy about him. If anyone said anything bad about him, any thing that might have been true, she attacked them with language and violence. But she was feeling different somehow since Skipper's death. She was having queasy feelings all the time and she seemed to be getting a little fatter around the mid-section. She figured that was because she sat around eating ice cream and crying. But she was starting to have strange cravings. It was weird. She had craved ice cream with pickles and peanut butter and chocolate sandwiches.

Soon as you stopped breathing  
I got on my knees and I don't care that sees me  
heavens gotta wait because I need you...

She suddenly remembered her sadness and began crying again. But her strange bodily appearance and actions nagged at her and she decided to go talk to Kowalski about it. Maybe he would know. She arrived at the penguin habitat and saw Private in his bed crying and the mother duck handing him tissues and throwing the others in a pile that reached to the roof. She approached Kowalski who was lying against the wall, heavily sighing. She told him her symptoms. He thought for a moment and then gasped.

"Uh Marlene," he said handing her a small tab. "Go pee on this okay."

"Uh... why?" she asked

"Just do it."

She went in the bathroom and urinated on it and then brought it back to Kowalski. It had turned blue.

"You're pregnant." he said, looking up.

"I am," Marlene squeaked as she looked up at the tall intellect. "Kowalski, are you sure?"

" Yes, I'm sure and by the way, you're about three months pregnant, to be precise," Kowalski muttered with a quick nod. "Now, why don't you get some rest?"

" But I've been doing that for the past two weeks," Marlene shrieked as she threw her arms out to the sides of her body.

"Okay. Then stay here," Kowalski uttered gestured to the cinder block, which was sitting by the sewer entrance. "I'll have the momma duck talk to you, later. Okay?"

" Okay," Marlene mumbled then sat down on one of the cinder block chairs, which was furthest away from the door. Next, she placed her elbows on the table then laid her head in her paws. She could not believe that she was pregnant, again. Marlene sighed to herself then tried to wipe that thought away. Unfortunately, it stuck and caused Marlene to look about the HQ, until her eyes landed on a picture, which was sitting at the end of the table, close to the sewer entrance. She gazed at it for a moment as her eyes teared up. It was a picture of Skipper with his flippers behind his back, along with that cocky smile of his. Marlene chuckled to herself. He had always been very photogenic, but that did not change the fact that she wanted to see the real Skipper, again. She missed him too much, plus she did not want to spend the rest of her life talking to pictures of her dead husband, which she knew would not talk back.

they say a picture says a thousand words,  
but I would trade a thousand pictures  
to hear one of yours

However, she was trying one way to communicate with Skipper, every night, before going to bed, hoping that some day, he, himself, will find a way to communicate back to her.

And I been saying prayers  
like I was writing you letters,

unfortunately, she heard no response, but kept on praying, anyway. As a matter of fact, she was praying, right now, but she was interrupted.

"Okay," the momma duck tweeted as she sat in the chair, across from Marlene. "I'm here. So, what is it that you would like to talk to me about?"

" You know what," Marlene muttered, still keeping her eyes glued to the picture of Skipper. "Or should I say who."

" Marlene," the momma duck half-whispered in a consoling tone as she laid a wind on Marlene's shoulder and looked at the picture, too. "You know, he did not want this to happen as much as you do, plus he would want you to be happy."

" If it's about the pregnancy, I'm fine with it," Marlene buzzed as she glanced over at the white mallard that had bright blue eyes.

"No, not the pregnancy," the momma duck piped as she looked over at Marlene. "I meant Skipper's death."

" Oh," Marlene moaned as she looked down at the table then stood up, pausing. "If you need me, I'll be over at my habitat, preparing for the baby. See ya."

She got outside and the tears followed out again and she rushed home. She was shouting in her head to Skipper but nothing came back.

Cause if heavens far like I think it is  
you wouldn't get em... (you're so far away...)  
see its the distance that's making it harder,  
I can't just call you up  
and laugh with you the way we used to...  
this world isn't good enough, it don't deserve you  
cause you were an angel all along  
and now god returned you

and....

She remembered how they had been laughing the day before he had to leave to go after Blowhole. And he had killed Blowhole and it had been so hard ever since.  
"Damn you Blowhole!" she shouted at the sky and started crying again.  
He had caused all her pain. He had shot her only true love and it was too much. She couldn't bare this anymore. The suffering and torture she felt was way too much. Hell couldn't hold anything more horrible than this.

Heaven must be beautiful right now,  
cause they got you baby  
cause they got you babe...

It was the thought of hell that stopped her monetarily. Skipper, up there in heaven. How it had to be a paradise with Skipper there.

Marlene took a finger to her chin, trying to imagine what he was doing in heaven. So far, the only thing she could think of was Skipper helping out others like he did when he was alive. Perhaps there was a reason Skipper died. Maybe God had plans for him that did not involve living, but what?

They say that god is full of mysteries

Still, she could not understand why he had to take Skipper away so early. The two loved each other enough to work out situations in their relationship and stay together. So, what was the problem? Did it involve self-sacrifice? Were they not meant to be? Was their love not true? No, it could not possibly have anything to do with that last question. Otherwise, the other penguins would not have mentioned the way Skipper acted on the mission, let alone tell her how much he missed her.

Sometimes I wonder  
if you tell him that you're missing me.  
Cause I miss you everyday  
like they took summer away,  
like they took color away and this grey  
needs to get the hell away from me...

If she had not have heard that, she probably would be hurting less, right now, but not by much. Still, though, the zoo would have become a dark and gloomy place whether she was told that or not. For example, ever since Skipper died, Alice was not being her rude self, King Julien was quiet and was no longer listening to his boom box, the zoo patrons kind of remained the same, but that was about it, the gorillas and some of the other animals were trashing the zoo, and Private was not all that cheery and energetic, anymore. Instead, he remained in his bunk, all day, crying.

So much life lost unnecessary

Also, to make matters worse, the penguins were not able to fend off enemies like they used to. They were always getting trampled, smacked around, knocked out, and worst of all, had projectiles shot at them, which had kept happening to them more and more each day.

street wars, world wars, earth is only temporary

As a matter of fact, it had gotten so horrible that the penguins just gave up, knowing that they no longer had the proper defense training, let alone be able to get an update from Skipper. Of course, Skipper was the one to step in and take things head on that the others were not as prepared for, until later. But now that he was gone, there was nothing they could do to help others like they used to. So, they went underground in the HQ, only to receive occasional visits from Marlene, Doris, and the momma duck.

Unfortunately, about five months later, Marlene had stopped visiting the penguins all together and remained at home, as well. While staying at home, Marlene sighed as she stared at the zoo from her bed, sewing booties, in the process. The zoo, the Central Park Zoo, was in complete shambles, not to mention that there were bullet shots and burn marks everywhere.

Anger's only momentary,  
words replaced by weaponry

Marlene grumbled as she rubbed her stomach for a moment. It would not be much longer before the baby was born. Not to mention that it was only a matter of time before the zoo shuts down, due to the mess and the other animals' behaviors, and have her and her baby shipped off to another zoo. Marlene sighed to herself. Another zoo? But she did not want to transfer to another zoo. She wanted to stay here, in Manhattan. Also, most of her best memories with Skipper were here and she absolutely refused to forget about a single one of them, all because she had to move elsewhere. Something had to be done to save the zoo and save it soon.

We need to save the human, save the future  
stop our history becoming...

She couldn't believe how much damage had been done by just one penguin dying. She fell back against the pillow of her bed and began weeping again. This wasn't the environment she wanted her baby to grow up in. This would corrupt him/her. They'd probably become a killer or something. She turned when she heard some clearing their throat. She saw Kowalski standing there.

"Kowalski what're you-...." she began but he cut her off.

"I considered the facts about how long ago Skipper died and how long that would have been since you two.... anyway," Marlene blushed heavily. "And I estimate the baby will be due.... tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?!" she screamed

"Affirmative." Kowalski said, rubbing his ears.

"But I'm not even ready! It can't happen now! I- I.... I'm not ready. Just like I wasn't when Skipper died." she whispered the last part and then fell over on the pillow again and started to sob again.

"Marlene, I'll help you tomorrow. You'll be a mother." Kowalski cooed.

"There won't be a father though." she whispered.

"I know," Kowalski sighed as he sat down at the foot of the bed. "But you still have the team and I to help you out. Heck, even the momma duck might be willing to help you out. After all, she's been raising her ducklings by herself for quite a while."

" True," Marlene mumbled into the pillow. "She has been doing that, but only because her husband was a deadbeat."

" But she can still help you, though," Kowalski murmured then paused. "Look. Why don't you come back to the HQ? This way you don't have to yell over the commotion, outside."

" Alright," Marlene moaned then sat up. She grabbed Skipper's pillow and hopped off of the mattress. Kowalski squinted at it and noticed that it was covered in stains and Marlene's fur. Apparently, Marlene never washed it, since Skipper died.

"Uh, Marlene," Kowalski half-whispered as he pointed a flipper at the pillow. "May I suggest a clean pillow case for that?"

The otter looked down at the pillow then back up at Kowalski." No thanks," Marlene groaned.

" Alright," Kowalski nodded his head then hopped off of the bed, too. " I understand." Together, the two waddled over to the penguin habitat and stayed there. The next day, while the sun was barely rising over the skyscrapers, Marlene woke up in Skipper's old bunk, sweating, panting, and in pain.

" Kowalski," Marlene grunted to the tall penguin who was sleeping in the bunk above her. " Kowalski, I'm having contractions."

" Yes, I do except this noble prize for time travel, Albert Einstein," Kowalski whispered in his sleep.

" Kowalski," Marlene snapped, causing the tall intellect to sit up and smack his forehead on the ceiling of his bunk.

" Ow," Kowalski hissed as he rubbed his forehead with his flipper then tweeted. " What is it, Marlene?"

" The baby's coming," Marlene squeaked.

"Take it easy Marlene!" Kowalski said.  
"What'd ya think I'm trying to do?!" Marlene yelled, waking the other penguins.  
"What's wrong, Marlene?" Private asked.  
"I'm giving birth, that's what's wrong!" Marlene hollered.  
Private fainted.  
"Wow." Rico said.  
"Okay, Rico, go get my medical bag!" Kowalski shouted  
Rico nodded and rushed off. Kowalski picked up Marlene's hand and patted it.  
"It's okay Marlene, you'll make it."  
"When did I say I was dying?!" Marlene shouted.  
"Oh, right." Kowalski muttered.  
Marlene's grip tightened Kowalski hand emitted a loud cracking sound.  
"God Marlene, take it easy!" he shouted.  
"How can I take it easy when I feel like I'm passing a car?!" Marlene screamed back.  
"Alright, didn't need to know that." Kowalski muttered.  
Rico rushed back in with the medical bag.

" Thanks, Rico," Kowalski spoke quickly as he grabbed the bag out of Rico's flippers. He hopped out of his bunk and stood next to Marlene. " Private, wake up," Kowalski shouted.

" Huh," Private murmured as he sat up. " What happened?"

" No time," Kowalski hollered. " Go get the momma duck."

" Aye-Aye, Kowalski," Private stuttered, hopped out of bed then dashed out of the entrance. A few minutes later, the momma duck came inside. Private, however, stayed outside with the ducklings.  
" Okay," the momma duck chirped. " I'm here. What is it that you need me to do?"

" I need you to be the midwife," Kowalski rang as he dug through the tools in his bag, laying out a blanket, hot water, and other materials.

" Okay," the momma duck buzzed then ran over to help Marlene, telling her to how to breathe. Moments later, Marlene screamed and there was loud crying.

Kowalski, who was over by Marlene's feet, was cradling a baby penguin in a light green blanket. He looked down, checking to see if it was a boy or a girl." Holy, Connolly," Kowalski roared, after checking the baby. " He looks just like Skipper, except he's covered in down."

" What," Marlene squawked then held out her arms. " Let me see." Kowalski set the baby in Marlene's arms and looked at it. " Wow," she mumbled. " He does."

" Talk about your splitting image," the momma duck peeped.

" Uh-huh," Rico grunted as he looked at the baby, over Kowalski's shoulder. " Creepy."

" It's not creepy, Rico," Kowalski squeaked, while glancing back at the manic penguin. " After all, you're the splitting image of your father. So who are you to judge?"

" True," Rico sighed.

The baby looked almost exactly like Skipper. Same shaped head. Same shaped beak. Same iceberg blue eyes.... and she stared deep into them and began to cry. The baby hurt to look at it. It reminder too much of her beloved Skipper. She stood, up still shaky and started to walk outside.

"Wait Marlene, where are you going?" Kowalski shouted after her.

"Oh, to get the baby a bottle." she said over her shoulder.

"I can do it." Private peeped.

"I'll do it." she said and took the baby to her habitat. She cried even more as she set the baby down on her bed and looked at it. No, she couldn't go through life with this staring back at her. The baby began crying but she shushed it and picked up a knife. She bent down to the baby, face to face, and held the knife in between them. The baby stared at it in wonder.

"Remember, Mommy always loved you, even after this." she whispered.

The baby looked as if it understood and with that Marlene slit her left wrist.

Next, she fell face first on the floor, dropping the knife beside her, and bled to death. About ten minutes later, the penguins and the ducks waddled inside and gasped at the site that they saw.

" Oh dear," Private wailed as he held his flippers up to his cheeks.

" Oh, no," Kowalski muttered then ran over to the bed. When he got there, he looked down at Marlene's blood covered body, spotting the knife on the floor. He picked it up by the handle, squinting his eyes at it. It was the same knife that Marlene had tried to kill herself with, earlier, but he did not know that. Kowalski sighed then turned around to look at the group, holding back his tears. " She's dead," he murmured with a stutter.

" Kids, go outside," the momma duck half whispered.

" But momma," Eggy squawked.

" Out," the momma duck huffed. " I'll be with you in a moment."

" Okay," Eggy scoffed then he and his siblings waddled out of the cave and sat by the pond. Meanwhile, inside, the adults gathered around where Kowalski was standing at and looked down.  
" I can't believe this," Kowalski groaned.

" Me neither," Private piped then glanced over at the baby who was still sitting on the bed, staring at his dead mother. His eyes were wide and his body was shaking. Soon, he began crying, causing Private to waddle over to him and picked him up. Next, he began lightly patting his back with his flipper, while his other flipper supported the baby's bottom. " There, there," he cooed as he began tearing up and sat down on the bed, facing the others. " I'll be okay." All of a sudden, he paused as he stopped patting the baby's back then began bawling, too. " Oh, who am I kidding," he sobbed as he hugged the baby. " It's not okay. Skipper's gone. Marlene's gone. The whole zoo is falling apart at the seams. Oh what are we gonna do? What are we gonna do?"

As they looked down at Marlene's dead body, they heard someone coming and looked up to see the chimps coming toward them. They gasped as they looked at the corpse.  
"What happened?" Mason asked  
"I'll explain later," said Kowalski "What brings you here?"  
Phil and Mason both lowered their heads.  
"I have grave news," Mason said "The zoo is closing and we're all being shipped to different zoos."  
"What?!" everyone shouted.  
Suddenly they heard someone else coming and saw Alice.  
TWO DAYS LATER….  
"Well Private, good luck." said Kowalski, tears falling like rain drops from his eyes. "I love you man."  
They hugged and turned to Rico. He was crying and hiccupping weapons up. They group hugged and then turned toward Alice. She was coming toward them. They left all their possessions at the habitat. They didn't want to reminded of their once great lives. With Skipper… Kowalski had left all his equipment. He was giving up science. Because science couldn't explain why the world was so cruel. Private left all his possessions except for a picture of Skipper. Rico had left his doll and most of his weapons. He didn't want them anymore. They were all reminded too much of their old lives. Private picked up the baby in his arms and looked into its eyes.  
"Fellas," he said "We haven't named him yet."  
The baby stared at them.  
"Junior," Private said "In memory of Skipper."  
He set the baby down beside him as Alice opened a crate. She put Kowalski inside and closed it. The next; Rico went into. The last Private and Junior went in. Private was crying but stiffened and let the tears roll down his cheeks. Was this anyway to honor Skipper? A once great leader. No crying would not help. But the tears kept coming but he ignored them. He placed his flipper on Junior's shoulder and pulled out his picture of Skipper. Junior looked at it and touched it.  
"That's your daddy." Private said "And remember this; though we've all given up, your Daddy never gave up. Never. And you can't either."  
Junior looked up at Private and nodded a little. And the light was cut off as the crate was closed and everyone was crated away. They all were crying but the abyss swallowed it up and the only thoughts in their heads were probably the unanswered questions that would haunt all species until the end of time; the greatest gift may be life, but that gift is far to fragile. Why is it bestowed upon us?

***

We hope you enjoyed. Please review.


End file.
